


Run

by SailorLestrade



Series: Adventures with Hiddleston [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Norse Religion & Lore, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Ben is a bit of a smart ass, Clara can't fly worth anything, F/M, Fighting, Love, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Tom vs Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you were just a teenager, a man in a blue box showed up and took you on an adventure. Now, with your wedding to Tom approaching and helping with the preparations for a friend’s wedding, he shows up again, needing your help to calm a soul that only wants you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

You couldn’t tell Tom about the things you had seen as a teenager. You really couldn’t tell anyone. They would all just think you had watched too much sci-fi and read too many comics. So you let the adventures you had taken with that mysterious man all those years ago become the basis for many of your short stories and a couple of your full length novels. Traveling through time and space with a man that called himself the Doctor. It was the most fun you had ever had.

“What are you thinking about?” Someone asked. Suddenly, you were pulled back to reality then. You realized you had been day dreaming again. And you didn’t even realize that Tom had been watching you the whole time. He laughed as he saw a blush creep along your cheeks.

“Oh, just my next novel.” You said, looking over at him. He smiled and ruffled your (h/c) hair.

“I’m going to my agent’s office now.” Tom said. “Are you going out with Sophie today?” You looked at your phone to see the time.

“Yeah, she was going to come pick me up about lunch time.” You said, getting up from your seat by the window. You kept waiting to see if that blue box would show up again and take you away on an adventure. But you knew he wouldn’t. Never again.

“Maybe you should stay home and rest today.” Tom said. “You seem kinda out of it.”

“Oh, I’m fine.” You said, smiling. “Just trying to think of what my next big hit is going to be. So you can star in it.” You giggled. Tom smiled and kissed your forehead.

“The day they decide to turn one of your novels into a movie, I’m standing in line for the part.” Tom laughed. “Now, I’m going to go. I should be home later tonight.”

“Okay dear. I love you.” He bent down and gently kissed your lips.

“I love you more my darling.” He said softly before leaving. You sighed and looked out the window, watching him get in his car and drive away. You slipped into a pair of jeans and your favorite t-shirt before settling down with your computer in your lap, hoping to get a little work done before Sophie came to get you. She had asked you to be in her wedding party and was wanting your help with so many details that she thought Ben wouldn’t be interested in. You opened your word processor and watched that stupid little blinking line. Finally, you decided to write something, anything. Even if it was the opening line from your first novel.

_The first thing he ever said to her, after grabbing her hand firmly, was run. No names, no greetings. Just run…_

That’s when you heard it. It had been years since the last time, but you still knew it. It was just as familiar as it was all that time ago. Quickly leaving your laptop on the coffee table your feet had been on, you jumped up and ran to the window. You watch as papers and other small items fly around from the wind. The familiar wheezing and the slow appearance of a blue police box had you slipping on your shoes, grabbing a jacket and your purse, before rushing out of the flat.

You skidded to a stop outside of the box, waiting for it to materialize. You were anxious to see him again. It had been so long since he dropped you off back in the US and your friends rushed to you, wondering why you looked so sad and where you had been.

Soon, the box set there. No more wheezing or materializing. Soon, the door opened and a girl with brown hair and red lips stepped out. You raised an eyebrow, confused.

“Doctor?” You asked. She jumped a little, startled, then smiled at you.

“Not quite.” She said, smiling. She reached out a hand. “Clara Oswald.” You shook her hand. That’s when an older man in a dark blue suit came out then. “This is the Doctor.” She said, smiling. Your eyes widened.

“You’ve changed.” You said. He chuckled.

“Seems you have as well (y/n).” He took your hand to look at the engagement ring on your finger. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Uh…Tom Hiddleston…” You said, blushing. Clara’s eyes widened.

“Tom Hiddleston! The Tom Hiddleston!” She yelled. “Well, you are lucky, aren’t you?” You blushed. The Doctor cleared his throat to get you and Clara’s attention.

“As much as I hate to break this up,” He began. “(Y/n), I need your help.”

“My help? But why?” You asked. “You haven’t needed my help in years!” The Doctor sighed.

“(Y/n), it’s him.” He said. And that was enough to shut you up. Clara looked from you to the Doctor and back again.

“Him?” She asked. “Him who?”

“One of the most dangerous men I’ve ever encountered.” You whispered, remembering him like it was yesterday. He had once had long, black hair and a full beard. He was a husky man, but with recent events showing him differently, his look had changed as well.

“The Master?” She asked. “Or a Dalek? Cybermen? Who?” Clara asked. The Doctor sighed.

“His name is Loki.” The Doctor said. Clara raised an eyebrow.

“But Loki is a fictional character.” She said. You shook your head no.

“The Loki you know is based off this god.” You explained. “He’s a cunning, evil little bastard.”

“What exactly has he done?” Clara asked. The Doctor looked at her.

“He’s the only thing that has ever tricked me.” The Doctor explained. “It was like he used my psychic paper in my head. He created an image of (y/n) and had her tell me that she wanted to stay there, in Asgard, as his queen. So, I was going to leave her, but once I got in the TARDIS, his spell broke and I had to go save her.”

“I thought he was in prison.” You said softly. The Doctor looked back at you.

“I’m afraid he was freed. And he’s demanding that you return as promised or he will start war.”

“So, you’re going to give me to him?” You asked, a little angry.

“I’m going to use you as a distraction. There’s a difference.” He said. “Unfortunately, Clara will have to stay here. I’m afraid that if there’s another female presence, he might realize what we’re up to.”

“What?” Clara asked. “But Doctor…”

“No buts Clara.” The Doctor said, a more authoritative voice than you had ever heard him use before. “I need you to stay here. Monitor things for me and such. Just until we can get Loki off his throne and back to prison, where he belongs.” Clara sighed.

“Fine.” She said. You look at the Doctor.

“When do we leave?” You asked. He grabs your hand and pulls you back to the place where you had spent so many months. “I’ll take that as a now. It was nice to meet you Clara! We’ll do lunch!” With that, the doors shut with a snap of his fingers and the wheezing started up again as you two disappeared. Clara stood there, laughing slightly.

“Hey!” Someone yelled. She turned around then to see Sophie running towards her. 

“Hello.” Clara said, confused.

“Where did (y/n) go?” She asked. Clara looked at where the TARDIS had been, then back at the worried woman.

“Uh…well…it’s a long story.” Clara said, rubbing the back of her neck. Sophie crossed her arms over her chest.

“I have time.”

****

You looked around the TARDIS as the Doctor piloted to the last place you thought you’d be going again. A lot of things had changed since the last time you had been on here. It was more of a tint of blue this time. You smiled as you felt at home again.

“A lot of things have changed, haven’t they?” You asked. The Doctor cast a look over at you.

“I’ve had three regenerations since I last saw you.” He said. “Rose is gone. Jack is gone. But at least I could find you.”

“What happened to them?” You ask. The Doctor sighed.

“Rose is in an alternate universe with a clone of me. And Jack is immortal.” You nod. “Are you scared?”

“What?” You asked, confused.

“Are you scared of what he’ll do to you?” The Doctor asked. You sighed.

“I am scared of Loki, yes. But not because of what he’ll do to me, but that he’ll make me feel things that I’ve finally let go of.” The Doctor nodded.

“I will get you back to your fiancée.” He said. “But we have to stop Loki.” You nod, fidgeting with your engagement ring. You know you’ll have to take it off when you go to the god, but right now, it’s the only piece of Tom going with you. And you can’t bear to part with it.

****

“Ben, honey?” Sophie said as she called her fiancé. He was on the set and was luckily on a break when she had called.

“Hello beautiful.” He said. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too honey, but, honestly, that’s not why I called.” Sophie said, sighing. Ben raised an eyebrow.

“What is it dear?” He asked.

“I think (y/n) has been kidnapped.” She said. Ben stopped walking.

“Kidnapped?” He asked. “What do you mean?”

“There was a man and a woman here. The man pulled her inside a box and they disappeared. The woman is here at Starbucks with me, enjoying a latte.”

“Sweetheart, are you sure you’re not just stressed from all these wedding plans?” He asked.

“No Ben, I’m serious.” Sophie said. “This woman says that (y/n) wasn’t kidnapped, but I don’t think it was entirely willing.” Ben sighed and ran a hand through his perfect curls.

“I’ll see if I can leave early.” Ben said finally. “Just keep this woman near you and be careful please.”

“I’m always careful dear.” Sophie said, giggling. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” They both hung up then. Ben looked over at Mark, who was sitting in his director’s chair, talking to Andrew Scott and Jonathan Aris.

“Well, if it isn’t Mr. Growing Up.” Andrew laughed. Ben blushed slightly before looking at Mark.

“Can I leave early?” Ben asked. “I think Sophie might have stressed herself out, because she’s saying that (y/n) has been kidnapped by a man in a disappearing box.” Andrew and Jonathan laughed, but Mark stayed silent.

“Was it blue?” Mark asked. The three looked at him.

“What?” Ben asked.

“The box? Was it blue?” Mark asked. Ben shrugged. “Because, there is a man who travels in a blue box. It’s shaped like these ones we used to have in the 1960’s. The police boxes. He can travel in time and space.”

“Are you high?” Ben asked, making Andrew and Jonathan chuckle. Mark pulled out his phone and typed something in, then showed it to Ben. There were tons of websites talking about sightings of this man called the Doctor. Ben’s eyes widened. “I…I have to go…” He said, running off set. Past Martin, who had been grabbing a coffee, and Steven, who was discussing things with Rupert.

“Ben?” Martin asked. But he received no answer. He walked over to the others and talked to them about what was going on. Ben pulled out his phone and dialed Tom’s number, getting his voicemail.

“Tom, it’s Ben. You need to get home right now. I’m afraid something has happened to (y/n).”

****

The TARDIS landed in the middle of the beautiful, Norse city. Your heart fluttered a bit as you took in the gold exterior. The Doctor grabbed your hand then and took your ring. Sadness crept into your mind as you missed its weight.

“It’s for the best.” He said. “It’ll be safe in the TARDIS. Now you go ahead. I have to meet someone in the valley.” You nod, wishing he wasn’t leaving you to do this alone. But you remembered it all so clearly and you knew exactly how to get to the throne room. But, the guards caught you.

“A midgadian?” A big, brut of a man said, grabbing you. “What are you doing here mortal?”

“Let her go.” A voice boomed. The guard turned to see a man standing there. You gasped.

“T-Tom?” You asked. He cocked his head to the side.

“Tom?” He asked, walking to you. He took his face in his hands. “My, how you’ve grown.” He said. “You returned to me my queen.” He placed his lips on yours, making you gasp softly.

“Loki.” You whispered. He smiled.

“You do remember me, even after I changed.” He said. He looked amazing, with his long, jet black hair and his mischievous grin. He looked just like your adoring fiancé, the one you just wanted to see you again. “You’ve been promised to another?”

“W-what?” You asked. You forgot that he could read you like a book, especially when he made you weak in the knees by just a single kiss.

“This will not do.” Loki said. “You’re mine.” He tightened his grip on your wrist. “You promised yourself to me all those years ago. Now it’s time to claim what is mine.” You whimpered in fear.

“Please don’t.” You whimper. “I am in love with another.” Loki growled.

“Well, he cannot have you.” He sneered. “Your friend has been captured. You’re not going anywhere except with me.” You looked at the scepter in his hand. “Or I can kill the one you love while you watch.”

“No!” You call out. Loki smiled, finding your weakness.

“Take lady (y/n) to change out of her Midgard clothes. Then bring her to the dining hall.” With that, he turned and left. The guards escorted you away.

****

“Release me!” The Doctor yelled. “You don’t know who I am!”

“The king has ordered that we keep you in a cell.” The guard said, throwing the Doctor into a cell that he had once saw Loki in. They left before the Doctor could argue anymore. He growled and pulled a little silver disk out of his pocket. He pressed a button on it, signaling the TARDIS to return to Clara and deliver a distress message. They had taken the sonic, but they hadn’t taken it.

Their mistake.

****

Tom had gotten Ben’s voicemail and rushed home. Ben, Sophie, and Clara were waiting outside, chatting about what had happened. Tom had been a mess since he had gotten the message and was actually surprised to be home in one piece. When Ben saw his friend, he quickly got to him.

“Tom…”

“Where is she?!” He asked franticly. “Where’s (y/n)?”

“The Doctor took her on an important mission.” Clara explained for the millionth time. “I don’t know where, but he said something about a god named Loki.” Tom looked at Ben then.

“Have you guys been drinking?” He asked. He didn’t wait for an answer. He quickly went into the flat. He saw your laptop sitting on the coffee table, the words you had typed before the Doctor appeared still there. “(Y/n)!” He called out.

“She’s not here.” Sophie said. Tom spun around to look at her.

“Where is she?” He asked. They all heard the wheezing sound then. Clara quickly ran outside to the TARDIS. She threw open the door, expecting to see you and The Doctor exiting, but it was empty. A hologram appeared then.

“Clara.” The Doctor hologram said. “If you’re seeing this, I am in trouble. You know what to do. I have faith in you.” The hologram vanished then. Clara turned around to see Sophie, Ben, and Tom standing outside, staring.

“The Doctor and (y/n) are in trouble.” She said. Tom immediately ran in, noticing the vastness of the new room he just entered, but not caring at that moment.

“Tom!” Ben said, stepping in. “I’m not letting you go alone.” He said. Tom looked at him.

“Ben…no.” Tom said. Ben crossed his arms over his chest.

“Does it look like I’m asking for your permission?” Ben asked.

“But, what about Sophie?” Tom asked.

“Uh, excuse me but I think I can take care of myself.” She said. Tom laughed a bit. Ben turned to his fiancée.

“I’ll be back soon.” He said. “Please stay here.”

“Aw, but I wanna go on a magical mystery tour too.” She said, pouting. Ben smiled and pulled her to his chest, kissing the top of her head.

“You’re too adorable.” He said. “I’ll be home soon. And we’ll have (y/n) with us.” She nodded and smiled up at him.

“I love you.” She said. He kissed her nose.

“I love you more.” She stepped out of the TARDIS then. She waved to them before Clara closed the doors and started to fly the TARDIS back to where it had been.

****

You stood in front of a large mirror, staring at the robes you were now wearing. (F/c). Your favorite color. Loki knew that. He knew more about you then you thought. And he knew the Doctor had planned on using you against him. But that failed.

“You look ravishing.” You heard him whisper. You closed your eyes, imagining Tom there, his arms wrapping around your waist before kissing your neck. But instead, it was the god of mischief, the king of Asgard, the man you would now be spending the rest of your mortal life with. “You’re thinking of him, aren’t you?”

“…Yes…” You whispered. His grip on you tightened.

“Once we’re wed, he will vanish from your mind.” Loki whispered. “You will be mine and no one else’s. Understand?” You nod. “Good. The ceremony will be held tomorrow, under the full moon. And you will become my everlasting queen. Now, let us feast.” He took your hand and led you from the room. You were secretly praying that Tom would come rescue you, but he probably didn’t even know you were gone.

****

“Do you even know what you’re doing?!” Ben screamed as Clara piloted the TARDIS. It wasn’t exactly a smooth ride, because this was the first time in a long time that she had flown it by herself.

“Shut it, or I’m throwing you into the time vortex!” She yelled at him. Tom was holding on for dear life when something caught his eye. Suspended in a glass gas was a shining diamond ring. But not any ring, it was your engagement ring.

“Ben!” Tom yelled. Ben looked over and saw what Tom was staring at. “W-why would he have this?” Tom asked. Clara glanced over.

“Keeping it safe maybe?” She suggested. Tom kept staring at it.

“What if she’s gone?” Tom whispered to himself. Ben managed to pull himself over to where Tom was standing.

“Don’t you dare say that!” Ben yelled. “She’s going to be fine. And you two are going to get married and make me an uncle. And I’m going to feed your kids tons of candy then ship them back over to you. Do you understand me?” Ben asked. Tom couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s okay. Because when your kids come over to my house, I’m going to cover them in fake tattoos and piercing.” He laughed. Ben smiled. Suddenly, they were thrown to the floor as Clara landed the TARDIS.

“You guys okay?” She asked. Ben had landed on top of Tom, and was currently crushing him.

“Get. Off. Me. Fat. Ass.” Tom growled underneath Ben. He quickly stood up then offered a hand to Tom.

“I’m not fat. I just have muscle.” Ben said as he helped Tom up.

“Kahn had muscle. Most of your weight is in your cheekbones.” Tom said. “Now, where are we?” He asked Clara. She looked at her computer navigation system.

“Asgard.” She said. “Maybe it’s a good thing I watch so many Marvel movies.” She laughed before heading to the doors and pushing them open. They were greeted with a beautiful kingdom, much more exquisite than the ones from Tom’s movies.

“I would love to marry (y/n) here.” Tom whispered.

“You and me both.” Ben said. Tom looked at him and Ben started to blush when he realized what he had said. “I didn’t mean marry (y/n), I meant Sophie, my girlfriend…I mean fiancée!” Ben groaned. “I’m just going to shut up now.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Tom chuckled. “So, what now?”

“We find the Doctor and fix all this.” Clara said.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance.” A big man said to the left of Clara. They all turned to see him. He was wearing a helmet with wings on it and had long hair and beard of matching color. “Please, excuse me, but my name is Thor. I believe I can be of some help. The Doctor was supposed to help me.”

“Thor?” Tom asked. “Like hammer wielding, god of thunder Thor?”

“You’ve heard of me!” Thor said, releasing a hearty laugh. “This is great news!”

“This is weird.” Ben whispered under his breath. “What next, we meet Sherlock Holmes?”

“God, I hope not.” Tom said. “One Benedict Cumberbatch in the world is enough.” Ben huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

“Please, come with me.” Thor said. “I think I know where they might be holding the Doctor.” With that, he started walking to what looked like the palace. Tom and Ben glanced at each other before following him with Clara in tow.

****

“I’m the Doctor!” They heard him yelling. “You can’t keep me here!” He thought no one was listening, until Clara appeared in front of the force field cell.

“What, they take your sonic?” She asked. The Doctor glared at her, clearly annoyed.

“Get me out of here.” The Doctor said. “I can’t believe I let him trick me again!”

“You are simple minded.” Thor said, freeing the prisoner. The Doctor glared at him now.

“You have not changed much Thor.” He said.

“I’m afraid you have.” Thor said. “I almost didn’t recognize you.”

“You know, just got some work done.” The Doctor said sarcastically. “We don’t have time to wait though. The wedding is planned for tomorrow night.” Tom was confused then.

“Wedding? What wedding?” He asked. The Doctor looked at him.

“Oh you must be the new guy.” He said. “Certainly not a cowboy. Guess growing up changes peoples taste.”

“Doctor, we don’t have time for this.” Clara said. “What wedding?”

“Oh, yeah. Your girlfriend has been promised to another. A long time before you two met.” The Doctor explained. “And he’s decided that it was time to claim her. So she’s going to become his queen tomorrow.”

“No.” Tom growled. Ben looked over at him.

“Tom…calm down…”

“That’s not Sophie dealing with this mad man!” Tom screamed at him. “That’s (y/n)! The love of my life!” Tom turned and looked at Thor and the Doctor. “How do I find her?”

“They’re in the dining hall now…” Thor said. Before anyone could stop him, Tom was off.

****

It was silent at the table. Loki kept glancing up at you, smiling. Your back was to the door and you just felt so alone. You wanted to go home. You would rather deal with all the press questioning you and Tom’s relationship then spend another minute with the king.

That’s when the doors opened. You saw Loki’s expression change then and you turned in your seat to see who it was. Your smile grew wide and you jumped out of your seat.

“Tom!” You said happily, but were suddenly stopped in your tracks by Loki’s magic. Tom started to go to you but saw Loki standing behind you. His eyes were wide.

“So you are the one that tried to steal my queen.” Loki said. He rested his head by your ear. “Aren’t you going to introduce me?”

“I…this is Tom Hiddleston.” You whisper. “T-Tom, this is King Loki of Asgard.” You felt a tear falling down your cheek as Ben, Clara, Thor, and the Doctor appeared in the doorway. Loki shut the doors so they couldn’t enter. His magic was even too much for Thor’s strength.

“Let her go.” Tom said, glaring down at the God. Loki laughed.

“And what are you going to do about it, mortal?” Loki asked, his arm snaking around your waist. “She’s mine.”

“She is nobody’s.” Tom said. “She’s her own person and she can choose who she wishes to spend the rest of her life with.” You smiled at Tom. He was always such a gentlemen to you, no matter what. You could hear Ben and the others calling for you and him and hitting the door to get in.

“Perhaps a duel?” Loki suggested. “Winner gets (y/n)’s heart. The loser, well, we’ll just see.” He laughed. Tom glared him down.

“I accept.” Tom said. Your eyes widened.

“Tom! No!” But he was hell bent on saving you, one way or another. Loki smiled wickedly and the scene soon changed from the dining hall to the rainbow bridge. Loki still held you firmly in his arms. Ben, Thor, Clara, and the Doctor stood behind Tom.

“What are you doing?” Ben called to his friend. But Loki froze you in place and launched himself at Tom then.

“No! Please no!” You begged, large tears falling down your face. “Please don’t hurt him! I love him! Tom!”

Tom was holding his own very well. Every time Ben tried to help, Tom yelled at him to stay put. So, instead of staying where he was, Ben ran over to you.

“(Y/n)!” He called as he went to where you were rooted. You were sobbing.

“Help him!” You begged. “Please!” Ben turned to look then to see Loki hitting Tom and him teetering over the edge of the bridge.

“NO!” You and Ben called at the same time. He ran to the side and looked over, seeing no sign of his friend. Loki stalked over to you, a menacing grin on his face.

“What do you think of your hero now?” He asked. You sobbed.

“You monster!” You yelled at the king. He ignored you. Just as he unfroze you from your spot, Thor tackled him to the ground and pinned him to the bridge with his hammer. You collapsed to your knees and cried. “Tom!” Clara ran to you. The Doctor stood there, watching what was going on around him. Ben was frantically searching the sides of the bridge for any sign of his friend, you were crying into Clara’s open arms, and Thor was dragging Loki back to prison.

Ben slowly moved away from the side, in shock at witnessing the death of Tom Hiddleston. He slowly staggered over to you and wrapped his arms around you.

“I’m so sorry (y/n.)” He whispered. “I’m so, so sorry.” You cried into Ben’s chest. That’s when you heard a flapping noise. The Doctor looked around, as did everyone else. You looked at the side of the bridge with red, puffy eyes. That’s when you saw a woman on a winged horse.

“Did you drop something sister?” She asked. You saw Tom then. He was alive!”

“Tom!” You yelled, jumping to your feet. Thor had returned then. He smiled at what he saw.

“Thank you Gná.” He said, smiling. She let Tom off on the bridge, and he immediately ran to you, holding you close. You cried into his chest.

“Don’t you ever do that to me ever again Mr. Hiddleston.” You whisper, looking up at him.

“I will do everything in my power to keep you safe darling.” He whispered. Clara smiled at you guys. Ben walked over.

“If you ever do that to me again Hiddleston, I will murder you.” Ben said. Tom looked at him.

“Won’t that be a little hard if I’m dead?” He asked, laughing. “And he plays Sherlock Holmes.” You giggled and Ben faked annoyance, but he’s smiling. He’s glad to have Tom alive and well.

“Can we go home now?” You asked, yawning slightly. “It’s been a long day.”

“Come along.” The Doctor said. “I’m guessing we have a long trek back to the TARDIS, since Clara was flying it.”

“If you hadn’t gotten yourself arrested, this wouldn’t have happened!” Clara yelled at him. Tom wrapped an arm around your waist as you walked back to the blue box.

****

You arrived back on Earth later. Sophie was all smiles when she saw you, Tom, and Ben exit the TARDIS. She hugged you all, excited to hear the stories you all had to tell. Clara stepped out and you turned to look at her.

“I’m serious about lunch.” You said. She laughed.

“If I’m around, I’ll take you up on that offer.” She laughed. “I better go though, he’s very impatient.”

“Just give him a banana. He’ll be fine.” You laugh. Clara smiles then walks back into the TARDIS and it leaves. You sighed.

“I don’t miss those days as much as I thought.” You laugh.

“Your books make a lot of sense now.” Ben laughed. You smiled at him before snuggling into Tom’s side.

“So, what happened?” Sophie said. “Spare no details.”

“Well, Tom got thrown off the side of a Mario Kart course and was rescued by a woman on a winged horse.” Ben said, holding her hand as they walked up to yours and Tom’s flat. She started to laugh as Ben retold her the story. But right then you were just happy to be safe in Tom’s arms.

That was, until your next adventure came forth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? I honestly kinda teared up as I wrote the rainbow bridge scene lol :P. Anyway, I'm thinking of writing another. Which fandom should I do this time? I was kinda thinking of doing a Sherlock one but I'm not sure. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Lots of love!


End file.
